Zoey Redbird
'''Zoey Redbird' is the main heroine and protagonist of the House of Night Series and the favorite of Nyx who has been gifted with all elements. She completes the Change in Redeemed. She is currently the High Priestess of the Tulsa House of Night and the North American Vampyre High Council. Appearance Zoey has Cherokee features, much like her grandmother. She has olive skin, as stated in Marked, and her long dark hair is smooth; her eyes are dark. Initially, in Marked, she is described as having hazel eyes that can't seem to decide between being green or being brown; in the later books, such as in Burned and in Awakened, her eyes are described as brown and "onyx" (by Heath and Kalona, respectively). She has a colored in crescent mark and tattoos spread all over her body - something incredibly rare, since known vampyres are usually gifted with tattoos that are only on their faces, and fledglings never have filled in marks. Her unique marks are said to be indications of Nyx's favoritism of her. Personality A new marked fledgling at the Tulsa House of Night, Zoey is no ordinary fledgling. She was greatly gifted by her goddess with special tattoos, a filled-in mark, and a strong affinity for spirit; Despite being favored by Nyx and receiving extra-attention, Zoey just wishes to fit-in and not be a "main attraction in a freak show." In the beginning of the series, it is shown that she is quite judgmental of groups she is not a part of. Being both naive and selfish, she herself believed that the vampyres were just 'unbathed goth kids' but when judged for being marked like she used to judge others, she gets upset and feels like shes being treated unfairly. She is highly hypocritical and demanding, as when she was marked she tried forcing her mother to lie to her 'step-loser' and to drive her to the House of Night. She has a habit of believing everyone who she is angry with is pretending, as when she made her mother cry she tried to make it out that her mother was just pretending to be 'Hurt Hysterical Mother'. She suffers from IBS which is pointed out a lot during the series. She has a tendency towards a rather childish behavior, such as using made up words frequently to avoid curse words and sing the "Psaghetti Song" she came up when she was nine. Zoey is not a perfect person and is aware of that, and she feels overwhelmed and guilt after messing up or hurting those she cares for. When the Nerd Herd told her to avoid The "Hag From Hell", she did, but after awhile she didn't care about what they thought because she could see through Aphrodite's spiteful-mask before anyone else did, showing empathy and slight naivety towards someone who was once her enemy and later a friend she has lots of appreciation for(I.e, in Chosen, Tempted, Revealed, and Redeemed). She has been all over the place when it comes to love, breaking hearts back and forth. Not being exactly faithful nor honest. But she "grows out of it" in the later books. Early Life Zoey Redbird was born as Zoey Montgomery to Linda and Paul Montgomery. Her father left Zoey and her family when Zoey was a child. Her mother re-married John Heffer, (Zoey calls him the 'Step Loser'). As a result of that marriage, Zoey was moving further away from her family and the only family member she still considered herself close to was her grandmother, Sylvia Redbird. Upon arrival to the house of night, she renamed herself Zoey Redbird. She spent several years with her on-off boyfriend and childhood friend Heath Luck, and her human ex-best-friend Kayla. According to Zoey, her older sister and younger brother pretended to like their step-father leading her mom to believe that they were happy. Family Linda Heffer Zoey's relationship with her mother seemed to be the best thing in the whole world--except three years before Marked. Linda married the Step Loser, John Heffer. She seems to have changed completely and doesn't support her daughter anymore on any of her choices. She uses John to make her decisions for her and hides behind him like a coward. However, she was devastated after learning that Linda had been killed by Neferet to create Aurox(Although she doesn't find out who or why at first), having witnessed her mother enter the Otherworld. Paul Montgomery Paul was originally her real dad but he had abandoned her when she was an infant for an unknown reason thus resulting her mom's marriage with Zoey's "Step-Loser". John Heffer John is the worst thing that ever happened to human Zoey. He completely ruined her life. He took her mom away from her and he always got her in trouble with her mother. When Zoey was Marked, he blamed it on her bad behavior and karma. He often tries to embarrass Zoey, in any way he possibly can. Sylvia Redbird Zoey and her grandmother, Sylvia, are extremely close. Zoey's grandmother often called her U-we-tsi-a=ge-ya, ''the cherokee word for daughter of my heart. When Zoey was first Marked in ''Marked, she went straight to her grandmother's lavender farm, after her mom wouldn't help, because she knew her grandmother would know what to do. Sylvia then took her to the House of Night where Zoey begins her journey. They are very close and loving towards each other and Sylvia is very wise. She's seen helping Zoey and her friends throughout the books. Sylvia has also passed down her Cherokee beliefs to Zoey. Other Familial Relationships * Zoey and Kevin Heffer (Were Distant Siblings/Zoey’s younger brother) * Zoey and Barbara Heffer (Distant Sisters/Zoey’s older sister) * Zoey and Other Kevin Heffer (Indirect Siblings/Friends) Friends Stevie Rae Johnson Stevie Rae was the first fellow fledgling close to Zoey when she moves to the House of Night. In Marked and Betrayed, Stevie Rae and Zoey grow very close. When Stevie Rae's body rejects the Change in Betrayed, Zoey is completely devastated. But in Chosen, Zoey realizes she must help an undead Stevie Rae gain her humanity back. Zoey does just that causing her to keep secrets from her best friends. Stevie Rae changes into a completely new vampyre: a Red Vampyre. In Untamed, Zoey unearths Neferet's creations to the school. In Hunted, Stevie Rae helps banish Kalona, along with the help of Aphrodite LaFont, Sister Mary Angela, and Sylvia Redbird. Once Zoey first found out Stevie Rae was dating Rephaim, a Raven Mocker, her shock was immediate but clearly did not last so long as her obvious trust in Stevie Rae helped Zoey make her final decision- accepting Rephaim's request to be on their side. Zoey and Stevie Rae have a very strong trust for each other that never once in the entire series evaporated. Kayla Robinson Zoey's BFF since childhood, the two have been enemies once Zoey got marked since her attraction for Heath Luck made her want to get Zoey out of the way. Heath tells Zoey in Chosen that Kayla started to hang out with "the bitch squad"(this is how Heath and his group of friends now call Kayla and the rest of her group) ever since she got marked. Shaunee Cole and Erin Bates Zoey shares a calm & easy-going relationship with the'' 'twins'. They seem to trust and care for each other very much. Shaunee and Erin also agree that Zoey has a messed up fashion sense. Aphrodite LaFont In ''Marked and Betrayed Zoey and Aphrodite could not stand each other. But as it became more apparent that the Goddess Nyx wanted them to work together, they've become close--but unusual--friends. Aphrodite may put on a shallow look, but Zoey can see right through it and can tell Aphrodite is actually a sweet, sensitive girl. But she'd never admit that! Overall, the two grow to be close friends and allies, unexpectedly. (See: Aphrodite LaFont and Zoey Redbird) Damien Maslin Damien is another one of Zoey's best friends and is also a part of her inner circle. He is openly gay and has an affinity for air. Their relationship is shown to be quite close, as after Stevie Rae and occasionally Aphrodite, Zoey is shown to trust Damien the most. They are always there for each other as shown when he comforts her following the death of Heath, and she comforts him following the death of Jack. Whenever Zoey needs help about the Vampyre Society, she turns to Damien as he is the smartest one out of the whole gang. Jack Twist Jack is another openly gay character and is Damien's boyfriend. He was the former roommate of Zoey's ex-boyfriend Erik Night. He became fast friends with Zoey and the gang through Damien, but apart from that he is the most loyal and innocent person to have in their life. He is also a part of her inner circle as he has an affinity for technology. Whenever the gang has a technical problem or task, they turn to him. However, in the book Awakened, Jack dies, as he was killed by Neferet. In the aftermath of his death, the gang mourn for him, especially Damien and Erik, to which Zoey comforts them. Romances Heath Luck Heath has been Zoey's on and off boyfriend since she was in third grade and he was in fourth. He has always been a prefect gentleman to her. When Zoey was Marked, it didn't matter to him like it did to everyone else. He was just fine with it and still loved his Zoey just the same. In Betrayed, Heath and Zoey Imprint and even though she was supposed to break up with him and forget her old human life, she just couldn't. Heath didn't want to forget Zoey either. In Chosen, Zoey breaks her Imprint with Heath when she makes love with Professor Loren Blake and forms an Imprint with him. In Untamed, Heath finds Zoey at a Charlie's Chicken restaurant on accident. Heath tells her he still loves her but loving her hurts too much and he never wants to see her again. In Hunted, Heath finds Zoey in the Prohibition-era Tunnels that she's staying in. While he's there, she is attacked by a Raven Mocker. Heath's blood brings back Zoey's health--along with their Imprint. Heath tells her he loves her and would do anything to be with her. He was killed by Kalona in Tempted,thus shattering Zoey's soul.In Burned,James Stark tells Heath to let Zoey go because that's the only way to get her soul back together.In Destined Heath is reincarnated as Aurox and is determined on stoping Neferet's plan to destroy Zoey,and it is noted numerous times by Zoey that sometimes Aurox sounds just like Heath and that when that happens it is very difficult for Zoey--for example Zoey was furious and vulnerable when Aurox called her "Zo" for the first time and saying that only Heath can call her Zo,proving she still grieves his death very much. Erik Night Erik and Zoey first met in Marked. They had an instant connection. He was constantly showing support for Zoey as a fledgling since she moved to the House of Night. They liked each other as more than friends and eventually started dating in Marked, Betrayed, Chosen and Hunted. He was a good boyfriend to her and although he hated Heath, he was able to tolerate Zoey's relationship with Heath and understood how difficult it was to break away from him like she intended. Zoey, however was unfaithful to Erik and cheated on Erik with Loren in Chosen. He found Zoey and Loren making love the day after he completed the Change. Their relationship after that was tense as Erik caught Zoey having sex with Loren and broke up with her. He wasn't seen until he came back to be a drama professor at the school, and Zoey and him had unresolved feelings for each other. He found out the reason why Zoey cheated on him is because Neferet forced Loren to seduce and try to isolate Zoey from her friends. Even though they weren't together he still trusted her. They eventually got back together in Hunted, but broke it off in Tempted, due to Zoey having put enough frustration of Erik being too controlling and possessive.In Awakened ,Zoey comforts Erik when she finds him grieving for his old roomate's,Jack Twist's,death.During this time Erik also tells Zoey he is now a tracker and after a while, they patched things up and officially became friends. Zoey currently supports his career and his relationship with their mutual close friend, Shaunee Cole. Erik also lends a hand to Zoey whenever she needs her “Nerd Herd’s” help. (See: Zoey Redbird and Erik Night) Professor Loren Blake In Betrayed, it is shown that Loren and Zoey certainly have some sort of connection, but she tries her hardest to stay away from him and his poetry. In Chosen, Loren tricks Zoey into believing he and her are in love and he takes her virginity. While Zoey was seeking out Loren for comfort, she finds Neferet in his arms. She learns that Neferet is his real lover and he used to her get information from her for Neferet. She never sees Loren after this incident because shortly thereafter, he is killed by Neferet. (See: Zoey Redbird and Loren Blake) James Stark Zoey and Stark first meet in Untamed. While Zoey was going to groom Persephone and think, she finds Stark in the indoor arena practicing his archery skills. They talk for a bit and Stark tells Zoey his Goddess given gift: he can never miss his target. Moments later, Stark dies in Zoey's arms. Zoey tells him this may not be the end for him and that he may come back as a new and different kind of fledgling. In Hunted, Stark is evil and using and manipulating girls at the House of Night. Stark comes to Zoey's room once late at night, warning her about Kalona and his dream intrusions. Stark says there is a way to get around the dreams: if a girl and a guy are sleeping together and touching. Zoey believes him and lets him spend the night in her bed and tells him he must be gone before morning. When she awakens, he is gone and he has left her a note. Later that day, Stark pledges the Warrior's Oath to Zoey and he is changed into the second Red Vampyre and the first male one. Stark then defies Neferet's authority over him by shooting himself in the chest: in the "piece of Zoey's heart" she gave to him. Zoey saves his life by manifesting all five elements at once to stop the arrow from penetrating him. He is saved. In Awakened, Stark and Zoey grow very close, mentally, emotionally, and physically. Kalona Kalona and Zoey do not meet until Hunted even though he was introduced in Untamed. The first chapter of Hunted is Kalona and Zoey sharing a dream. Kalona thinks she is A-ya. Zoey is majorly attracted to Kalona but at the same time knows he's crazy and evil. A part of Zoey's soul might be attracted to him, but she is following the path of her goddess and staying away from this immortal man. Aurox Aurox and Zoey met once he decided to side with them. He is part bull and is hard wired to be a bull/messenger of Darkness for Neferet, but he chooses Zoey's side and they both begin to feel attracted to each other, strongly. This attraction causes tension between Zoey and James Stark. It is later revealed that Aurox is Zoey's deceased ex-boyfriend, Heath reincarnated, which explained her attraction to him. However, Zoey still chose Stark in Revealed. Zoey Redbird's Unique Tattoos !|200px]] ''Marked After her accident at her grandmother's lavender farm, her Mark is filled in, but with no surrounding tattoos. At the end of ''Marked, Zoey is shown to be an extremely gifted fledgling, as she receives tattoos on her face, neck, and shoulders. ''Betrayed At the end of ''Betrayed, Zoey has once more proven to be special to their goddess, Nyx, as her tattoos spread down her spinal cord and back. ''Chosen At the end of ''Chosen, Zoey is gifted with another tattoo, this time around her waist. ''Untamed On the very last page of ''Untamed, Zoey is gifted with new tattoos that show her she is still following Nyx's path for her. She has tattoos on her palms now. ''Hunted When Zoey banishes Kalona along with her friends, she feels that familiar burning sensation, as the Goddess gifts Zoey with new tattoos across her chest and she also has tattoos on her palms now. Tempted She loses all of her tattoos except the outline of her crescent moon when her soul is shattered in ''Tempted. ''Burned She regains her tattoos, but no new tattoos appear in ''Burned. ''Awakened She gains no new tattoos in ''Awakened, although she does wonder when she will gain more. ''Destined She gains no new tattoos in ''Destined '' Hidden She gains no new tattoos in ''Hidden. ''The Hidden Epilogue'' She still gains no new tattoos in The Hidden Epilogue. ''Revealed She gains no new tattoos in ''Revealed. ''Redeemed At the end of ''Redeemed, Zoey completes the change and gains new tattoos extending from her crescent in a filigree pattern around her face. Favorites Books *Bram Stoker's Dracula *Richard Preston's Books *Gossip Girl Shows *Anything on MTV *''America's Next Top Model'' *''The Dr. Phil Show'' Movies *''The Phantom of the Opera'' *''Finding Nemo'' *''The Notebook'' *''Titanic'' Music *Paramore *Justin Timberlake *Three Days Grace *Twenty One Pilots BFF *Aphrodite LaFont *Stevie Rae Johnson *The Twins *Damien Maslin Movie Star Crush *Leonardo DiCaprio * Johnny Depp *Zac Efron Gallery Nyxndz.jpg Field House.jpg Persephone.jpg Stables.jpg Zoey's Circle.jpg Zoey earth affinity.jpg Gymnasium.jpg Fencing class uniform.jpg Zoey air affinity.jpg Zoey and Aphrodite levitating.jpg Dorm room.jpg Zoey water affinity.jpg Bathroom.jpg Fledglings eating in dining hall.jpg Zoey Redbird's Samhain Ritual.jpg Zoey and Heath Imprinting.jpg Vampyre Sociology classroom.jpg Zoey spirit affinity.jpg Zoey performing Ritual.jpg Casting circle.jpg Casting circle-2.jpg Casting circle-3.jpg Casting circle-4.jpg Casting circle-5.jpg Dark Daughters Full Moon Ritual.jpg Category:Characters Category:Students Category:High Priestesses Category:Blue Vampyres Category:Marked Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Chosen Characters Category:Untamed Characters Category:Hunted Characters Category:Tempted Characters Category:Burned Characters Category:Awakened Characters Category:Destined Characters Category:Hidden Characters Category:Revealed Characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Loved Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female characters Category:Lost Characters Category:House of Night: Legacy characters Category:Legacy: A House of Night Graphic Novel characters Category:Professors